everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Corina Ertrinken
Corina Ertrinken is the successor to the Sister who Drowns in Bearskin. In the Destiny conflict, she has already made up her mind to be a Rebel, even if she is currently only in her Freedom Year, she already knows her destiny is not good. Appearance Corina has long loose white-blonde hair that falls in slight waves framing her face. She has dusky skin and light grey eyes. She bears a birthmark by the corner of her right eye, and stands tall and imposing. Corina wears a long sleeved white turtleneck, and a long white and black plaid skirt that reaches her ankles. She wears practical black loafers and carries a white satchel slung over her shoulder. She's considered pretty by a lot of people, even if she is rarely for real smiling. Personality Don't point out that she's pretty, for she'll tell you that one, being pretty doesn't matter, it's not the rent she has to pay to exist as a woman, and two: why are you focused on that. She won't deny that she's pretty, at least not to your face, but she doesn't think she is. Nor does she think she should be. Corina acts like she's older than she is. She views things with a practical viewpoint, and often doesn't find time for fun. If you can get her to relax, good for you, but chances are you won't. She rarely remembers to breath in all of her activities that she has to do, and only smiles when Carina is around. She lives in fear. It's kind of hard to see that, but live in fear she does. She's afraid that someone is going to take her away from what she loves, she's afraid that if she leaves those she loves alone, it may be the last time she sees them and it drives her mad. She wants to make sure that she doesn't get hurt, and no one else she cares for does either, though if it's between those two, she'll pick herself being hurt every time. She is very responsible. If you set her to a task, she'll get it done with time to spare, and she'll get it done 100 percent perfectly. She does not however, know how to ask for help. Ever. If someone does help her, she thinks it's because they think she's week and stupid, and although she will never outwardly show that it bothers her, it bothers her quite a lot. Corina likes to observe love, romantic love, from a distance. A safe distance. Like...fifty feet away maybe. She knows how to tell if a relationship is toxic or if it's healthy, though rarely steps in if she sees it is unhealthy. It's not her place to interfere with romance, she knows she'll have quite a lot of trouble with her own bad choices in love. Corina doesn't like you touching her. Only one person is allowed to without explicit permission and that's Carina. Anyone else, she has to give her consent even if you just want to reach over her shoulder and accidently bump her or something. She...honestly isn't used to being touched by anyone. Another notable trait is her inability to act around any man. Boys are fine, she acts pretty much the same around them as she does girls, but adult men? She's never been around any of them, so she's very awkward around any of her male teachers or the Headmasters. Family Corina is an orphan, and when the successors of the sisters in Bearskin have no one to look after the, they are brought to the Convent of the Sisters of The Bear, a Convent that has raised every Bearskin Sister that needed it, (hence the name.) Reverend Mother Maria The woman who found Corina and brought her to the convent, and raised her and Carina. She was often busy, so she didn't spend as much time with the girls as she would have liked, but she did kind of over protect them. Neither were ever allowed to leave the convent, but Corina can't remember ever being mad about that. She did preside over their schooling when she could, and when she couldn't it was Sister Ingrid. Sister Ingrid The one nun that Corina can honestly say that she doesn't like. Sister Ingrid usually ignores Corina in favor of Carina, and that doesn't even bug the girl, but what does bug her is when the older woman actually does pay attention to her, it's to criticise and she makes her kiss the floor after every lecture. Lately, Corina kisses the floor every time she sees her, just to save time. Sister: Carina Hangen Corina has been told not to call her that because they aren't actually related and lying is a sin. Corina still sees Carina as a sister though, and will often step in between an angry person that she herself may be afraid of, and Carina, just so she can make sure the girl remains unhurt. Corina will do anything for her, and she wants to change her destiny because Carina doesn't understand what she'll have to do. The next Bearskin's Wife: Tolle Charmant Normally, Bearskin's wife is younger than the other two sisters, but that wasn't how it worked out. Tolle is older than both Carina and Corina, the former only by a year, but certainly is no wiser. Corina feels sorry for the next Bearskin, knowing what he's going to have to put up with, as Tolle doesn't want to be seen with them, even though anyone with half a brain knows their story mates. Previous Drowning Sister: Neri Ertrinken Corina discovered the diary of the young woman who she replaced. And also discovered a sketch done by said woman in said diary, and it's remarkable really, how much they look alike, given that they are actually not related, according to Sister Ingrid. Corina feels a connection to her as she reads the entries, seeing how similar and different they were. Friends No one gets close to her other than Carina. Her words, "If I can't pull of changing my fate, I'm going to be a grenade to those I love, and when I do blow up, I don't want to obliterate more people than I have to." Acquaintaces Jaevel Demonic He's not harmful, even if he hangs out with questionable people, but Corina again keeps everyone at arm's length. She doesn't like the way he looks at her though, like he's trying to peel her down layer by layer to see what lays beneath. Jacklyn O'Lantern Someone that if Corina was literally anyone ''else, she would consider a friend, Jacklyn is so sweet! She's not pushy, not one to try and change people, she's just so..."good" and she can tell that Jacklyn wants to be more than just a friendly acquaintance Corina sends a smile to when she sees, but Corina just can't find it in her to let her. Romance Right, destined to drown herself because she makes the wrong choice in love definitely means that she's eager to find love. Interests '''Swimming: '''I know, I know, destined to drown, but Corina actually enjoys swimming. Due to rules at the convent, she wears a wetsuit, but that doesn't slow her down. She can swim very fast and for a very long amount of time. She's a champion, or she would be, if people would let her compete. Enemies 'Damballa Demonic''' Corina can't stand the devil, and she has no idea why exactly they clash so much. But Damballa doesn't like her so the feeling is mutual. The only thing they have in common is a fondness for Jaevel, but even then, Corina knows that Damballa's fondness is stronger, so she tends to not step in between those two. Pet Corina was kept from having a pet for most of her life as she knew that the convent didn't have facilities for a pet, but one stormy night, an old street cat came in, seeking shelter. After begging Reverend Mother Maria, Corina was allowed to keep the grey and brown flecked cat, which she named Purrlene, a suggestion from Carina.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Bearskin